borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DynastyW
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zer0 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Happypal (Talk) 19:21, September 12, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' sig = . add to signature preferences. redesign as needed. 00:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you explain what you mean? I did so, but it doesn't seem to want to work... :there is a small depiction of your avatar in the orange wikia bar atop page. mouseover to get a link to preferences. add that exact bit between the nowikis to the entry box. 08:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Still having issues. Not since the dawn of man has something like this confounded me so. This is what I put into the sig: This is what it gave me after I hit save: Any ideas? DynastyW (talk) 18:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Test 18:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) 18:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) SSCC Someone mentioned to me that you might be interested in some wiki cleanup work, would you kindly skim and correct pages marked with the tag?-- 02:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup yup 02:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Anything else I should know about doing? Also, what do I do to be added to the list? 21:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Think of yourself as a new player of BL2, what kind of information would you be willing to read. If it takes longer than 3 minutes to read through a page, it's probably too long. :Also: :1. Avoid writing strategies except for very specialized circumstances, such as a very difficult boss (e.g. Terramorphous), :let players decide how to play the game. :: strategies for individual enemies (if necessary) may go on that enemies' mainspace page - but- if there exists a mission to defeat that enemy then the strat goes on the mission page. :2. Keep information mostly in point form and avoid pronouns. :3. Remove youtube vids from boss pages, throw them in strategy page/talk pages. :-- 23:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Lol frynote. So basically what I have been doing. Removing things based on opinion, straightening up the formatting, move junk around, and if possible, un-stubbing the page. Easy enough, tends to be what I like to do most anyway. 23:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Weapon pages I'm not sure about just using the element colours for weapon tables, it means Slag looks odd on its own with no damage number. Evil Tim (talk) 15:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) As does Explosive, but I am not in charge of changing said practice. If you really want to see about changing it, either contact an admin, or propose a change through a blog post. I doubt it would change however, due to the fact that the color is indicative of the element the weapon has, so, adding the element name is redundant. 15:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well sure, but it says "element / chance" above the column, so it's kind of weird to not have the actual name of the element in the column, especially with no key to the colours. I mean, I know what they mean (at level 50 I bloody well should, after all) but it seems a little unintuitive for new readers. Evil Tim (talk) 15:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm imagining that most people who are looking at the variants are well versed with the game, and even if they are not, it's not that discreet in what it means. I assume a minimum amount of thought from people, and I won't cater to those who don't use any thought when editing. 16:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I assume that comment was directed at me While I am guilty of not bothering to change it, when I made that page back on the second there were no BL2 weapon articles for anything but Legendaries and no standards for "how the wiki works." The table format I used was copied from Bad Touch's variant chart, which appears to have been the standard at the time. So please avoid making assumptions about what I am or am not changing. Evil Tim (talk) 12:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yet you chose not to change it to what we accept as the norm when you decided to edit it. So I am back to assuming you had no intention on ever changing it. 13:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Which is a nice violation of that old "assume good faith" mantra that wikis tend to have. Maybe I was just fixing the most clearly broken aspect of it for now, did you think of that at all? Evil Tim (talk) 13:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And yet, it remained unchanged, you just ADDED to the problem by adding info in the incorrect way. I'm not saying you were doing anything intentionally, but I do not believe that you ever intended to change it. 15:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nasty Your maturity level is that of a five year old. I guess that why you can't take contsructive criticism. Asshat! :If your constructive criticism is entirely you calling me an asshat, I see no reason why you need to stay in chat. 20:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC)